


Calibrating

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Robot Sex, Smut, roboteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a programmer who has a few upgrades he’d like to try out on Gavin, the ladbot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calibrating

**Author's Note:**

> ***This is being reposted since it was somehow taken down before***

“Hey Gavin, are you free?” Ryan barely looked up from what he was working on to call the ladbot over.

“Hmm? Oh yes Ryan! I am free!” Gavin giggled and walked over to where Ryan was working, 3d printer on the desk next to him. “What d’you need?”

Ryan smiled widely, looking up to the green glass in Gavin’s bionic eyes. “Well, Geoff asked me to work on a new client’s design, and after a couple of prototypes I think I’ve got the programming down. I just need someone to test them out on. Think you can help me out?”

Gavin smiled at the programmer and nodded. “Sure can, Ryan! Ah, who did you say wanted it?”

“Coitex.” Ryan said offhandedly.

“Coitex!? Isn’t that the sexbot company?” Gavin squeaked.

“I think they prefer CompanionBot, but yes. People were complaining about the lack of response in the male bots, saying they just lay there more often than not. So I created a program that would fix that problem, but I need to use you as a guinea pig. Is that alright?”

“I mean, of course! How big of an upgrade would it be?”

“I would need to shut you down for awhile, change a few things in your wiring and, of course, add a few things to test it out.”

Gavin’s mind weighed the pros and cons of the situation. On one hand, he’d be helping out Ryan, who he trusted completely. But on the other hand, he’d be shut down for an undetermined amount of time, and who knew if the program was faulty? He sighed deeply. “Yeah, I’ll do it. Promise me I’ll be okay though?”

“I promise Gavin, I know what I’m doing.”

Gavin nodded, and walked over to the worktable, letting Ryan finish up his program. He got up on the cool metal that almost matched his external temperature and lay back. He felt Ryan’s shadow descend over him after a moment and strangely gentle words coaxing him to close his eyes and promising that everything would be okay.

He did so warily and saw his shutdown screen counting down the seconds. And then everything went dark.

When he finally reopened his eyes, he was met with a bright light in his face.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Ryan’s deep voice washed over Gavin, without a speck of doubt in it, letting him know that everything was fine in those three words. The vibrations of the sound, though, sent a strange, new tingling sensation through him.

Gavin smiled and sat up, feeling Ryan’s hands on his shoulders, steadying him as he adjusted himself to the new additions to his frame. There was a new hole… somewhere on his lower region. And speaking of the lower region, there was a new appendage too. Gavin looked over himself revelling in his new, more human, features.

It was only then that he began to notice just how cold it was in the workshop, and how warm Ryan’s hands were over his shoulders. He felt a peculiar current run over his cybernetic skin and down to where his new appendage was located.

“How do you feel?” Ryan’s hands left Gavin’s body to pick up a pen and notepad from the smaller table beside the worktable.

“Tingly?” Gavin wiggled around a bit on the cool metal surface, shivering slightly thanks to the new nerve endings Ryan installed.

“Sensitive?” Ryan chuckled and scribbled some more in his notepad. “I still need to run some preliminary tests on your upgrade, it will feel strange but hopefully good.”

Gavin raised a hand to scratch absently at the back of his neck. “Alright then. What’s first?”

He suddenly found himself wrapped in Ryan’s arms, the clatter of a pencil registering in the back of his mind as the human pressed his lips against the bot’s. He felt a new, strange need to be everywhere Ryan was at once, and fell into his embrace as if he had been doing it forever.

It was a heady thing to feel Ryan’s mouth slide and press against his own and the new receptors that had been installed sent tiny jolts throughout the rest of his system that he had never felt before. Shivering with new sensations now, he felt Ryan’s tongue press against his wanting lips gently parting them.

Gavin didn’t really have a need for a tongue besides for speaking so all Ryan got was a mouthful of synthetic rubber, but bloody hell, there were receptors there too, sending pleasure signals to every piece of cybernetic flesh and, more specifically, the new appendage between his legs. Gavin whined softly against Ryan’s lips, wanting more but unsure how to ask for it.

Ryan responded by grabbing the bot’s waist and snapping it towards his, pushing their hips against one another. The slight mewling sound Gavin made in response was enough to make the programmer take a step back and observe the bot closer, clearing his throat and picking up his pen again to scribble on his notepad.

Gavin was panting for unneeded air and his bionic eyes were blown wide, a look of slight betrayal at the sudden loss of everything that was Ryan. “What… What was all that!?” Gavin managed to breathe out shakily.

“Just some simple tests, to make sure that all first base nerve endings are working correctly.”

“So what’s ‘second’ base then?”

Ryan smirked as he gently pushes the bot down on the workbench, “You’ll see. Just relax. It’d be best if you didn’t question anything else.” Leaning back down to Gavin’s frame, he pressed open-mouthed kisses down his neck and collarbone, sucking into his skin. Gavin wiggled under the touch of his hands, calloused yet smooth, revelling in the nerves that were sending electronic information and feeling around his body. Ryan made sure to touch everywhere, to feel and slide his hands down every part of him, watching and drinking in the data about what made him tick.

Gavin felt those fingers slowly trace the inside of his arms and then the outside with a feather light touch that still managed to seem magnified despite it. The same fingers ran down his sides and over his chest, brushing lightly against his abdomen before trailing down to the ‘v’ of his hips, lingering there for only a moment.

Ryan’s eyes looked up to Gavin’s face, noticing the tightly shut eyes and flushed complexion, before sitting beside him and grabbing the notepad once again. A few more scribbles and he was suddenly at the end of the table by Gavin’s feet, gently running a finger along the arch of them. Gavin kicked and giggled slightly, shivering when the touch slid to his ankle and then up the inside of his calf, pausing just behind the knee. Gavin’s toes curled against the workbench and his knees raised slightly in anticipation. Of what he wasn’t really sure, but he knew that he needed some sort of release. Pressure was building in places he had never experienced before from Ryan’s hands caressing every inch of his body and it both excited and terrified him. He felt he had to say something. Was this supposed to happen?

“R-Ryan… I… I f-feel…” The bot swallowed unnecessarily.

Still, Ryan looked up, “What do you feel?”

“I… I feel like… like I want you to stop touching me but I need you to keep touching me at the same time. It feels like pressure is building inside me and I don’t know if it’s wrong. Oh no! Did I break your programming?” His tone took on a worried lilt and his hands jumped to his face in horror at the possibility.

“No, Gav, that’s exactly right. It’ll come to a head in a little while. Just relax and enjoy it, okay?”

Gavin was following each and every jolt as it passed through his system, stemming from Ryan’s fingertips. The pads of his fingers ran down the bot’s chest, Gavin’s back arching in response. “Ryan… I… I need  _something_.” His fists were clenched tight by his sides wanting desperately to bring Ryan close to him again.

"Gavin this next part will be strange but good. Trust me alright?" the programmer trailed loose fingers down to the bot’s hip indents and pressed, adding pressure with every passing second and kissing down his chest and abdomen until he reached the new appendage which was standing straight up on its own now.

Again, the bot swallowed unnecessarily, his legs raising in response to the increasing pressure of Ryan’s fingers and his hands balling into tight fists, “Ryan, this part doesn’t feel any-  _o-oh!_ …”

Without waiting for Gavin to finish his sentence, Ryan wrapped a hot, heavy hand around the new appendage and stroked gently up and down, watching the other’s face.

The sparks intensified and suddenly Gavin was  _writhing_  on the worktable, hands raising to cover Ryan’s then falling back to the table in confusion, “R-Ryan, my…. my circuits… I… I feel like I’m overloading. Please!” His hips bucked up involuntarily, which was new. Most of his processes were voluntary. This new programming was something else.

“Shhh…” The calming sound stilled the bot and he looked down at the man between his legs with half-closed eyes. Ryan wasted no time in flicking his tongue out over the head of the appendage still in his hand.

The contrast between the smoothness of Ryan’s palm and the warm, wet ridges of his tongue caused a keening sound to escape his voice chip. It was a sound that Gavin didn’t even know he was capable of making. But the programmer took it a step further and pulled the tip between his lips, swirling his tongue around the head and watching the way Gavin’s back arched and his fingers gripped at the sides of the worktable.

“Ryan…  _hah_ … Ryan, I don’t… I… Ryan,  _please!_ ” The name fell from his lips like a mantra and he whined wantonly, unsure where to place his hands, “Oh… Oh I can’t…”

And then Ryan swallowed him down…

And Gavin’s head fell back, lips parting in a silent scream and body arching even more until Ryan was sure the bot would snap in half.

The programmer pulled off of him only for a second, a peculiar glint in his eyes as he spoke, “How does it feel, Gavin? Tell me in detail.”

“Oh… Oh… Ryan…” Gavin spluttered as the man’s lips were back on him, “It feels… I… It feels… so… good…” He panted, trying to buck his hips again but Ryan’s hands held him down, “S-so… warm… and wet… and… you keep… doing that  _thing_ … the… oh… the  _sucking_ …” The programmer chuckled and the sound the bot released was caught between a choked screech and a moan.

But that ever present pressure was building and building in his abdomen and his hips kept moving on their own despite Ryan’s firm grip. He was positive that there were grooves that matched his fingers in the side of the worktable now from the sensory overload that was spinning his processors for a complete loop. He felt inundated with information and he  _liked_  it… but most importantly… he felt… human.

“Ryan…” His voice was somehow higher in pitch. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Did the new programming affect his voice chip too? “Ryan, I… My… my abdomen… theres pressure…”

The programmer pulled off of the bot with a subtle pop and smiled, “Good. Its supposed to be there.”

“But… oh… but what is it pressurizing for? I don’t…”

“Hush now, you’ll see at the end.”

Gavin swallowed, “You mean there’s more? Ryan, I’m going to explode if you keep letting the pressure build. That seems counter-intuitive.”

“Hush. I’m the programmer here, not you.” Ryan’s hand slid from the bot’s hip down past the new appendage to the new hole and rubbed a slow circle around the rim, watching Gavin’s eyes roll back. He was glad he had installed that feature because honestly that was just too perfect a view to go without.

He also noticed the lube that was slowly easing out of the hole and was thankful that the self-lubrication was actually functional. Not that it would really hurt the bot if it wasn’t, but chaffing was an issue…

Slipping in a digit, he waited until Gavin’s mouth opened in a moan before grabbing the back of the bot’s neck with his free hand and pulling him in for a deep kiss, tongue imitating what his finger was doing between them. Gavin’s hands rose up to fist in the white sleeves of the programmer’s labcoat, tugging insistently as Ryan added a second finger and then a third. His brows quirked in confusion despite his moan as he felt the fingers curl inside him, seemingly searching for something and then his entire body jolted. A spark so intense and blinding jumped from nerve ending to nerve ending faster than the speed of light and a strangled sound escaped his throat, noises falling from his lips faster than before.

Then all at once, Ryan pulled away. He was left trembling with his hands still half-outreached from holding on to the man’s sleeves. Confusion dotted his brow and he whined in indignation, not really sure what else he was expecting to happen but only knowing that whatever had been started wasn’t quite finished yet.

“R-Ryan… _Please_ …”

A low chuckle was his only response as he watched the man discard his trousers and underwear, leaving his shirt and lab coat in place, “Gavin, you don’t even know what you’re asking for but you still want it.”

“W-well… I mean… My thought processes are telling me I want… whatever it is, and th-they haven’t failed me yet…”

“No they haven’t.” Ryan turned back to the worktable to face Gavin and stood at the end by his feet, fingers hooking under his knees and pulling him towards the edge, letting his legs dangle as he situated himself.

Gavin looked between them and cocked his head a bit, “You have one too?” He reached out to grab Ryan’s shaft, holding it lightly, “Oh! It’s very warm…”

The man swallowed at the touch and nodded, settling one hand on the bot’s hip and using the other to shoo the slightly cooler touch away, “Lay back, Gav.”

The bot did as he was told and waited for further instruction.

But it never came. Instead, the programmer, wrapped his fingers around the bot’s hips tightly and pushed forward into him. A choked cry dropped from his lips and he arched up, eyes wide at the new intrusion and the sensations it brought. Waves and waves of sparks danced over his skin, leaving a hot sensation in their wake. And then Ryan was moving his hips; long steady thrusts angled just right to hit that euphoric spot he had prodded before with his fingers.

Everything was too much. His skin felt over sensitized, his processors were running on overdrive to keep up with the amount of new feeling and sensation they were receiving. Everything was so hot it burned and the pressure in his abdomen kept building at an alarming rate. He would have been terrified if his processors hadn’t told him that yes, this was right, and yes, it felt so so good.

Ryan thrust harder into him. “I… fuck, Gavin… You’re so fucking good. Shit.”

“W-well it’s a b-bloody- _ah!_ \- good thing you m-made me this way, y-yeah?” Gavin smiled into Ryan’s eyes, dark with lust. There was a part of him telling him to  _‘roll your hips like this’_ and  _‘use your hands like that’_. But the bot wanted to feel and experience every moment of this; every push Ryan made into him. He tentatively rolled his hips down to meet Ryan’s and…

“Fuck, Gavin! Yes, just like that…” Ryan grunted in praise, “Such a good little bot.”

Their bodies worked in tandem now, Gavin rolling down onto Ryan, and Ryan thrusting into Gavin, his movements nudging the heavy worktable slightly across the floor. The bot gasped and moaned as he felt that pressure keep building until suddenly, with a nearly shrieked cry, the pressure dissipated like someone popped a balloon and his hips jumped up against Ryan’s, feeling the new appendage jettison a liquid from the very tip between them.

Ryan, on the other hand, now got to experience the new clenching feature he had installed and nearly doubled over with the pleasure, breathing out a shaky sigh as his thrusts picked up speed until he was slamming into the overly sensitive bot beneath him.

Gavin expected to come down from the high he had just experienced for the first time, but was more than surprised when that wasn’t the case. Ryan kept pounding into him and the sensations kept rising until he was so hot he was worried his circuits would start melding together. The world was shaking and lights were flashing from unknown origins and he was pretty sure he smelled smoke but it didn’t matter because this feeling was overriding everything.

“R-Ryan, I c-c-can’t… I can’t t-take anym-more…  _Please!_ ” Ryan was panting now, bending over towards Gavin, pressing his lips to the smooth skin of the bot’s chest and reaching between their bodies to wrap a hand around the now, oversensitive and slick appendage. With a few quick jerks, Gavin was yelling into Ryan’s mouth, his codpiece splashing more of that liquid between them.

It only took a few more thrusts before Ryan grunted and fell forward, head resting on Gavin’s chest as he pushed through the orgasm overtaking him. He simply lay there for a moment, hips lazily rocking into Gavin’s who squirmed and whined beneath him, circuits quieting as they cooled.

The bot took a few deep unneeded breaths before poking Ryan lightly in the shoulder, his voice groggy and overused as he spoke, “I-is that it with the testing then? What are your conclusions?”

  
With a soft sigh, Ryan pulled back and out of the bot, smirking down at him lightly, “They’re inconclusive. Looks like I’ll be needing to do more testing very soon.”


End file.
